DigiDestined Carnival
by SuperAvengerMan
Summary: My first love story involving with the DigiDestined from the original Digimon series. Enjoy. I do not own Digimon, it's owned by Saban. (Nothing with the Dimension Trilogy)


**DigiDestined Carnival**

 _ **Hello FanFiction readers, this is SuperAvengerMan! I know, I haven't been updating lately. I was busy with other stuff like school. So today, I'm doing something a little different. If any of you watch Digimon (judging by the title), you know this story is focusing on that show. This story will involve with the DigiDestined from the original Digimon series. This fic will have three couples being in love but the one that's the most important couple is (obviously) Tai X Sora. The other two . . . You'll find out. Let's get this started!**_

 **"It was Monday, the DigiDestined got out of their last class for the day. Tai walked out of his classroom and saw his five best friends. The one who he couldn't wait to see the most was his crush, Sora."**

 **Tai- Hey guys. How's it going?**

 **Matt- We're doing good. How about you?**

 **Tai- I'm great. Oh yeah! Did you know the carnival's coming?**

 **Sora- Carnival?**

 **Tai- Yeah, the carnival's coming to town!**

 **Mimi- Oh goodness. Finally, some time to have fun!**

 **Joe- I don't know. Some accidents can occur at a carnival.**

 **Tai- Do you have to be a party pooper?**

 **Joe- I'm not one!**

 **Tai- Then you agree to go with us.**

 **Joe- . . . Fine.**

 **Izzy- Count me in. My mom says I need to get outdoors and the carnival would be the perfect way to do so.**

 **Matt- When's the carnival?**

 **Tai- This Friday. We can go after school.**

 **Matt- Good. I gotta go pick up T.K. I'll see you around. *Walks away***

 **"Mimi saw Matt walk away, she was a bit sad because she thinks that Matt doesn't have the same feelings for her. She was wrong. Matt does have strong feelings for her, too. They were just scared to confront it to each other."**

 **Mimi- I gotta go, too. Bye! *Walks away***

 **Izzy- I wish I can stick around and chat but I gotta get back home and install a new program on my laptop. See you later. *Walks away***

 **Joe- I got homework to do. See ya. *Walks away***

 **"After the four of the DigiDestined left, two of them were alone. Tai and Sora."**

 **Tai- So . . . What's new?**

 **Sora- Not much. So, the carnival. You excited?**

 **Tai- Yeah. I read the flyer that there's gotta be a lot of rides, a lot of prizes and a lot of . . . food. *Rubs his belly***

 **Sora- *Laughs* I wonder how you'll look like after you eat everything.**

 **Tai- *Blushes* Well, I'm not gotta eat everything. Just some of the food. But I'm gonna get onto a lot of rides, that's for sure!**

 **Sora- Even the Tunnel of Love?**

 **Tai- Yeah! I mean . . . *Blushes* You love to mess with me, don't you?**

 **Sora- Of course. So that I can see your face filled of the color, red.**

 **Tai- *Sighs* Well, I need to go, too. Kari will get lost if she goes home by herself. I'll see you later. *Walks away***

 **Sora- Bye! *Sighs***

 **"Tai walked away with his head facing down of disappointment and sadness. He was depressed because he was in love with Sora ever since when they first met. Sora had a crush on him, too. She was afraid to tell him about her feelings. After a moment, she walked away with a few tears falling off her eyes."**

 **(Friday, 3:00PM)**

 **"T.K. and Kari were waiting outside of their older siblings' school, those two get out early every Friday. When the bell rung, everybody got out and the DigiDestined spotted the two kids."**

 **Matt- Hey, bro. You ready?**

 **T.K.- I've been ready!**

 **Tai-What about you, Kari? Are you ready?**

 **Kari- Am I ever!**

 **Sora- Well, let's go to the carnival!**

 **"After making it to the carnival, the DigiDestined were amazed at how much rides there were and how many people attended the carnival."**

 **Tai- Whoa. Talk about two different things colliding.**

 **Matt- I'll say. What ride should we go on?**

 **Izzy- Maybe we should go on a ride that can ride all of us like the Ferris Wheel.**

 **Tai- *Thinks* Maybe we can ride the Ferris Wheel, later. It's better when we ride it at sunset. Am I right?**

 **Sora- I agree with Tai. It won't be that surprising when the sun is up.**

 **T.K.- How about the Bumper Carts?**

 **Mimi- Hey, that sounds like fun.**

 **Joe- Just as long as we don't crash into each other.**

 **Tai- Joe, that's the whole point of the Bumper Carts. We bump into each other.**

 **Joe- Oh, that's right. Okay, I'm in.**

 **Matt- That's the spirit!**

 **"When they arrived at the Bumper Carts, the line was pretty short. After a few minutes, they got onto the Bumper Carts, there were fourteen carts that each carried one."**

 **Tai- Hey Matt, how about we team up!**

 **Matt- You got it!**

 **Izzy- Uh oh. Run! I mean, drive!**

 **Mimi- Two drivers on the loose!**

 **Joe- Oh c'mon!**

 **"Tai and Matt bumped into Izzy, Mimi and Joe, multiple times. Those three were getting frustrated until they decided to be a team of their own to get payback. Tai and Matt drove away but the three were bumping into those two boys until they were getting dizzy and the ride was over."**

 **Joe- Aw, it was just getting fun!**

 **Tai- You hear that, Matt? Joe's having fun!**

 **Matt- About time!**

 **T.K.- Where do we get on, next?**

 **Mimi- Let's go to the rollercoaster!**

 **Tai- Uh . . . Not me. No thanks.**

 **Sora- Tai, are you afraid of rollercoasters?**

 **Tai- Yes.**

 **Izzy- There isn't anything to be scared. It's just a rollercoaster.**

 **Matt- Besides, it sounds like fun.**

 **Mimi- Well, I'm heading there! *Skips happily***

 **Matt- Mimi, wait up! *Runs off***

 **T.K.- Wait for me, Matt! *Runs off***

 **Kari- Me, too! *Runs off***

 **Joe- Hey! *Runs off***

 **Izzy- You guys coming or what? *Runs off***

 **Sora- C'mon Tai! It'll be fun!**

 **"Sora grabbed Tai by his arm and drags him with her. When they reached the rollercoaster, there was a long line for the ride."**

 **Tai- Too bad, too sad. Looks like we have to go on a different ride.**

 **Joe- Look who's THE party pooper!**

 **Tai- Oh yeah?! I'll show that I ain't one! *Gets in line***

 **Mimi- *Whispers to Joe* Nicely done.**

 **Joe- Thank you.**

 **Matt- *Jealous* Mimi, you and me on the ride. Then I can get ice cream for the both of us. How's that sound?**

 **Mimi- Why, aren't you kind?**

 **T.K.- Can I have ice cream, too?**

 **Matt- I don't see why not.**

 **"The DigiDestined have made it to the front of the line. They were about to ride the rollercoaster. They took their seats. Joe and Izzy got in one row, Matt and Mimi got in another row and Tai and Sora got in another row. T.K. and Kari weren't old enough to ride the rollercoaster, so they had to wait and sit on a bench."**

 **Joe- Well, let's see how this goes.**

 **Izzy- I know this will be crazy.**

 **Matt- Something wrong, Mimi?**

 **Mimi- I'm pretty nervous. Can I hold your hand?**

 **Matt- *Blushes* Um . . . Yeah, you can.**

 **Sora- You're still scared, aren't you?**

 **Tai- Yeah, I am.**

 **Sora- Don't worry, this is gotta be fun. Just scream and laugh.**

 **Tai- Scream and laugh, okay.**

 **T.K.- Oh man, I wanted to ride the rollercoaster.**

 **Kari- Don't feel bad. There's always next year.**

 **T.K.- Yeah, you're probably right. *Sighs***

 **Kari- What's the matter?**

 **T.K.- I'm . . . in love.**

 **Kari- Oh my gosh! Who's the girl.**

 **T.K.- . . . You.**

 **Kari- Me?**

 **T.K.- Yeah. I love you so much. If you don't feel the same way with me, I understand.**

 **Kari- *Kisses T.K.'s cheek* What did that make you feel?**

 **T.K.- Awesome!**

 **Joe- Well, what do ya know?**

 **Izzy- Well, it's official.**

 **Mimi- Your little brother's lucky, Matt.**

 **Matt- Real lucky.**

 **Sora- Isn't that cute?**

 **Tai- Kids grow up so fast. I won't be complaining, T.K.'s a pretty cool kid. Wait, what? What now?**

 **Sora- The ride's starting! Get ready, Tai!**

 **Tai- Oh boy!**

 **"After they went up the first hill, they went down really fast. Everyone was screaming and laughing, including Tai. The others wanted to look at him but they couldn't turn their heads around."**

 **Sora- ARE YOU HAVING FUN, TAI?**

 **Tai- REALLY FUN!**

 **Matt- GOOD FOR YOU!**

 **"After about five minutes and forty-seven seconds, their ride stopped and they hopped off their seats."**

 **T.K.- Oh man, we saw everything! Was it really that fun?**

 **Matt- Really fun! By the way, congrats on getting your first girlfriend. I'm proud of you.**

 **T.K.- *Blushes* Uh . . . Thanks.**

 **Tai- So. How's it like having a boyfriend, Kari?**

 **Kari- *Blushes* It's . . . Okay.**

 **T.K.- Can we get the ice cream, now?**

 **Matt- Yes, we can.**

 **"When they went to get ice cream, the DigiDestined were stopped by what seems to be the 'Tunnel of Love.'"**

 **Sora- Say, that looks romantic, doesn't it?**

 **Izzy- Well, yes. Apparently, each ride can carry two people at a time while they experience many objects that are related to love.**

 **Joe- I guess Izzy and I can't go in there because we don't have girls of our own. Tai, Matt, T.K., you guys can go in there because you have your own girls.**

 **Tai- *Blushes* What's that supposed to mean?!**

 **Joe- Easy, Tai. It was just a suggestion.**

 **Tai- . . . Right. Let's go get our ice cream. *Walks away***

 **Matt- Talk about harsh.**

 **"Tai walked with a depressing face, knowing that he didn't mean to yell at Joe like that and also for Sora not liking him. Sora was feeling disappointed herself, she wished she and Tai would go into the Tunnel of Love. After they got their ice cream, they saw a ride similar to the Tunnel of Love. But instead of love, the ride focused on scary things like evil-looking clowns and zombies."**

 **T.K.- I don't want to go there.**

 **Kari- Neither do I.**

 **Mimi- That ride? Count me out!**

 **Joe- Things like that give me nightmares.**

 **Izzy- I rather sit on this bench.**

 **Matt- That ride didn't scare me because I've been on that, last year. So, I'll pass.**

 **Tai- Alright, you guys can wait here. While I get on that ride. *Walks away***

 **Sora- Tai, wait up! I'm coming with you! *Runs off***

 **Matt- Welp, those two are gone. What now?**

 **T.K.- The petting zoo sounds fun.**

 **Mimi- Cute animals? I wanna see that.**

 **Matt- Alright, we'll go to the petting zoo. Tai! Sora! We're off to the petting zoo! We'll meet you guys at the snack bar!**

 **Tai- Sounds good to me, Matt!**

 **Sora- So, this ride won't scare you?**

 **Tai- Please. I seen a lot of horror movies. There's no way a ride full of toys will scare me.**

 **Sora- Alright. Don't be holding my hand.**

 **"At the petting zoo, T.K. and Kari saw the bunnies, they were white, black and brown. Joe and Izzy were looking at them, too. That left Matt and Mimi alone."**

 **Mimi- These aren't a lot like the cute Digimon back in the Digiworld.**

 **Matt- Tell me about it. . . . Mimi, there's something I've been meaning to tell you.**

 **Mimi- Yes, what is it?**

 **Matt- Ever since we met each other, it's been okay. But when we were in the Digiworld, I've been so close to you. And that made me-**

 **Mimi- Have a crush? No need to tell me. I feel the same way with you.**

 **Matt- Really?**

 **Mimi- Yes. Now, just say those three words.**

 **Matt- *Sighs softly* I love you.**

 **Mimi- I love you, too.**

 **"After that, they kissed lips to lips. The other four saw this and they were happy for them."**

 **T.K.- Hooray! Before it was me and now it's Matt!**

 **Izzy- It's official, once again.**

 **"Back at the scary ride, Tai and Sora got in their cart and they were ready. The ride started and Sora was getting scared."**

 **Tai- Alright! Bring it on!**

 **Sora- Please-**

 **"A huge, rubber zombie figure popped out of nowhere. Sora began to scream and hugged Tai, really tight."**

 **Tai- Can you . . . please . . . let go of me!**

 **Sora- Oops. Sorry.**

 **Tai- *Breathing* Don't worry. I'm all good.**

 **"Now a vampire rubber figure got out and his teeth had red liquid coming out, that looked like blood."**

 **Sora- *Screams* Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!**

 **Tai- Relax, Sora. They're just rubber.**

 **"After the ride was over, Tai and Sora went to go look for the others. They were walking together, alone. They got shy when it was just the two of them."**

 **Tai- So . . . How's the carnival?**

 **Sora- It's really fun. Not bad at all.**

 **Tai- Sora, I want to tell you something.**

 **Sora- Yes?**

 **Tai- Ever since-**

 **Kari- Tai! Sora! Over here!**

 **Sora- There's Kari. The others must be there with her.**

 **Tai- (Darn it! It was the perfect time!)**

 **"After the DigiDestined finished their meals, they decided to get on the Gigantic Slides. They were given some large sacks so that they wouldn't get injured."**

 **Joe- (Don't look down. Don't look down.)**

 **Matt- Man, we're way up high. I can see the entrance to the carnival.**

 **T.K.- I do, too!**

 **Sora- These stairs sure are long.**

 **Matt- We're almost there.**

 **Joe- We made it.**

 **Mimi- Well, get on a slide.**

 **Joe- Oh, right. *Gulp* Here I . . . GO!**

 **Izzy- My turn. It's time to . . . SLIDE!**

 **Kari- Hold my hand, T.K.**

 **T.K.- *Holds Kari's hand* Let's go! YEAH!**

 **Mimi- Meet you down, Matt. *Screams happily***

 **Matt- Hey, that's no fair! I wasn't ready! *Screams happily***

 **Sora- Looks like it's the both of us, again.**

 **Tai- We'll go together. One, two, THREE!**

 **"Tai and Sora went down the slide, screaming and laughing. Until Tai shouted . . . "**

 **Tai- I LOVE YOU, SORA!**

 **"This took Sora by surprise, she felt like she was about to cry. Tai couldn't believe he said that. When they got down, Tai ran away from the group and began crying."**

 **Sora- Tai, wait!**

 **Matt- Tai, where are you going?! We better go after him.**

 **"The others were following Tai. But he was faster than them so they couldn't keep up running and they began panting."**

 **Mimi- *Panting* Wow, he's fast!**

 **Izzy- *Panting* What made Tai run away? Do you know, Sora?**

 **Sora- Yes. He said that he loves me.**

 **Kari- He loves you? Tai doesn't have to feel ashamed of that.**

 **Sora- I think he said that because he doesn't want to ruin our friendship.**

 **Matt- Well, we better go find him. We'll split up into groups. T.K., Kari, Mimi and I will go to the left. The rest of you will go to the right.**

 **"After Matt said that, everybody went into their groups. Joe, Izzy and Sora ran off until they found Tai sitting on the ground behind a huge crate where no one can see him crying."**

 **Joe- Tai!**

 **Izzy- Oh man, good thing we found you. We were worried about you.**

 **Sora- Especially me.**

 **Tai- *Gets up* Alright Sora, if you don't wanna be friends anymore, I understand.**

 **Sora- What in the world made you think that?**

 **Tai- The part that I confess of how I feel about you.**

 **Izzy- Tai, there's nothing to be ashamed about that. That's just how you feel.**

 **Joe- I'm not in love with anybody. But I don't see any bad consequences about this.**

 **Sora- Tai, I have to say something. I was in love with you, too.**

 **Tai- You were?**

 **Sora- Yes, I was. I didn't tell you because I was afraid to tell you.**

 **Tai- I was afraid to tell you, too. But I absolutely love you.**

 **"After that, Tai and Sora leaned in closer to each other, they closed their eyes and pressed their lips together. Sharing their first kiss!"**

 **Izzy- It's official, again!**

 **Joe- Good for them.**

 **"A few minutes later, they went out to search for the others. Everybody spotted each other at the Tunnel of Love."**

 **Matt- Tai, what were you thinking?**

 **Kari- How can you do this? Leaving your sister alone?**

 **Mimi- You mean we're nobody to you?**

 **Tai- Guys. Guys. I can explain.**

 **(14 minutes later . . .)**

 **Kari- Well, I forgive you.**

 **Mimi- Look where we're at! The Tunnel of Love!**

 **Joe- I'll pass.**

 **Izzy- Me, too. You guys can go ahead if you want. We'll wait for you, here.**

 **Mimi- Suit yourself. C'mon, Matt.**

 **Matt- I'm right with ya. *Holds Mimi's hand***

 **T.K.- After you, my lady.**

 **Kari- Why, thank you.**

 **Tai- Sora, I'll go in with you.**

 **Sora- Really?**

 **Tai- Yeah, for you.**

 **Sora- Oh, Tai.**

 **"After everybody got onto their ride, we can see what they're experiencing. Matt and Mimi were getting bored."**

 **Mimi- Well, this was a waste of money.**

 **Matt- I agree with you there. I should've stick to hot dogs and cotton candy.**

 **"T.K. and Kari were having fun."**

 **T.K.- Boy, this is really fun. Those cupids shooting arrows and those flying animals.**

 **Kari- This makes me want to kiss you. *Kisses T.K.'s cheek***

 **T.K.- I'll kiss you back. *Kisses Kari's cheek***

 **"As for Tai and Sora, they weren't paying attention to the Tunnel of Love, they were too busy kissing each other lips to lips. When their rides were over, they found Joe and Izzy. To end the day, they now decided to go to the Ferris Wheel."**

 **Tai- Look at that. Looks bigger than Godzilla.**

 **Sora- Sweetie, he's only in the movies. How do you know his size?**

 **Tai- It's just a guess.**

 **Manager- Sorry, kids. Two people at a time.**

 **Joe- Looks like I'm going with Izzy.**

 **Mimi- I want to go with my Matt.**

 **T.K.- I call dibs on Kari.**

 **Tai- You and me, Sora.**

 **"A few moments later, Joe and Izzy got in one cart, T.K. and Kari got in another cart, Matt and Mimi got in another cart and Tai and Sora got in another cart."**

 **Cart One: Joe and Izzy**

 **Izzy- I'm glad our friends chose wisely.**

 **Joe- Yeah, I thought one of the girls were going to choose me. I'm not ready with any of that stuff about relationships.**

 **Izzy- It only takes two people to create love and our friends created love.**

 **Joe- Relationships can cause some problems like fights, arguments and parents forbidding their loved ones to make love.**

 **Cart Two: T.K. and Kari**

 **T.K.- Kari, can I say what I've been working on for the past few weeks?**

 **Kari- Yes. Yes, you can.**

 **T.K.- What are you to me? You're the smell of flowers blooming out in the sun. You're the sweetness of many nice things like what everybody loves. You're the one who makes me feel happy about myself. You are Kari. I love you.**

 **"Kari just stood silent after what T.K. said."**

 **T.K.- I know. It's short and some of it needs improvement.**

 **Kari- *Hugs T.K.* T.K.! You are so nice! I love you, very much!**

 **T.K.- Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?**

 **Kari- Yes, it does.**

 **Cart Three: Matt and Mimi**

 **Matt- Mimi, look at the view. It's perfect.**

 **Mimi- Yeah, even with the sun is down.**

 **Matt- What will be our next date?**

 **Mimi- *Thinks* I wanna go to another carnival! Well, if there's gotta be another carnival.**

 **Matt- It sounds perfect.**

 **"With that, Matt and Mimi shared a kiss lips to lips. They were kissing softly and slowly."**

 **Cart Four: Tai and Sora**

 **Sora- Look at the stars. They're beautiful.**

 **Tai- Not as beautiful as you.**

 **Sora- Oh, Tai.**

 **Tai- Shhh. Don't talk in the perfect moment.**

 **"Tai got his hand into his pocket and took out a necklace that was red and pink with the shapes looking like hearts and stars."**

 **Tai- Sora, will you be my girlfriend?**

 **Sora- *Crying happily* We know the answer to that, Tai. "Yes."**

 **"Tai put the necklace on Sora and the two shared a kiss throughout the entire ride. When the ride was over, the eight kids went to the exit of the carnival and decided to go home."**

 **Matt- It's getting late. We should all go home. C'mon, T.K.**

 **T.K.- Bye everyone!**

 **Matt- Thanks for the trip. *Walks off***

 **Joe- *Sneezes* I gotta get going, too. My mother will get worried about me. See ya. *Walks off***

 **Izzy- I'm gotta go, too. My mom will surely not complain to me of not getting outdoors. Later. *Walks off***

 **Sora- Walk me home, Tai?**

 **Tai- That sounds awesome but I gotta take Kari home.**

 **Mimi- Don't worry, Tai. I'll walk Kari home.**

 **Kari- Please, Tai? Please?**

 **Tai- Be my guest, Mimi. Have fun.**

 **Mimi- Bye!**

 **Kari- See you back home, Tai. *Walks off***

 **Tai- Let me change my answer, "Yes."**

 **"Tai and Sora then walked on the streets to go to Sora's house. Many stop-lights and cars passing through occurred. Finally, they reached to Sora's house."**

 **Sora- This is my stop.**

 **Tai- Yep, it sure is.**

 **Sora- I really had fun today, Tai.**

 **Tai- I had fun, too. I best be going. I'll call you. *Walks off***

 **Sora- Can I just have a hug?**

 **Tai- . . . I don't see why not.**

 **"Tai got closer to Sora with their arms wide-open. They reached to each other, got their arms around each other and sharing a hug. It lasted for about a minute."**

 **Tai- Now, I really need to go. I love you, Sora.**

 **Sora- I love you, too.**

 **Tai- *Walks off* (The love of my life is finally with me.)**

 **THE END**

 _ **Well, how about it? This was my first try for a love story. If you like it; Favorite, Follow and give a positive review. If you didn't like it; don't give me a bad review or do anything that makes this story be hateful. I'll continue with a lot of more Digimon stories. Bye!**_


End file.
